


Set Fire To The Rain

by Raniamich



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: 1976, Baby Kimi Räikkönen, Character Death, Formula 1, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Nürburgring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story Of Niki Lauda and James Hunt After The Tragic Event of 1st August 1976</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st August 1976

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write F1 staff since so long and agh rush is my favorite movie   
> Hope you like it

James's POV

I Was Winning The Race  
I Was First  
Oh God I Am So Happy This Race Is Happening  
Everything Was Perfect Until Then  
I Spotted Fire From My Mirror  
I Turned To Look Back Almost Loosing Control of My Own Car  
Someone Crashed  
And He Was Now Burning Into This Blazing Hell That Used to Be His F1 Car  
I Won The Race  
After I Was Done With The Celebrations i Hurried to The Garage  
"Guys who crashed? " I Asked completely ignoring everyone who came to congratulate me  
"James Calm Down " Alexander Told me  
"Who Crashed? " Yes I Insisted  
I Wanted To Know  
"James " One of the Mechanics spoke in a low voice  
I could barely hear him  
"It Was Niki " He said and this is when i felt my heart Stop

 

Niki's POV 

I Was An Idiot.  
I Wanted To Reach Hunt no Matter what  
And i didn't even noticed something was wrong  
When I Crashed I Just Wished My Car Won't Spin so I'll Be Fine  
But No  
Something even worse Happened  
My Car Was Now On Fire  
In The Begging Everything was normal  
In Just A Few Seconds Though I Felt My Hands Burning  
I Tried to Get Myself Out but no  
I was Stuck  
"Get me Out! " I Shouted  
It Hurts. So Much  
Suddenly i Felt My skin melting  
"Bitte! " I Shouted once again  
They are Germans they understand what i say  
Unfortunately that wasn't all  
I couldn't breathe  
I gasped for air only to Make things worse  
I couldn't speak anymore  
My vision was blurry  
Am i going to die? That's what i asked myself a few seconds before everything goes Black

 

Marlene's POV

I was home baby sitting Kimi  
Me & Niki agreed that we will stay friends and i will baby sit his son as long as he and James are missing  
We Were Watching The Race  
Everything was normal until this happened  
Niki's Crash  
"Marlene what's going " Kimi said softly  
"Everything ok " I Told Him  
He is 3 Years Old How Can He Understands  
"Is Daddy Niki ok? " he asked when he saw the paramedics dragging Niki out of his blazing car  
"He is ok " I Lied  
I couldn't tell him the truth  
Kimi was ready to cry  
Oh God I Hate This Day


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki Lauda is In The Hospital   
> James Hunt is Winning Races   
> & Kimi has no clue what's wrong

Niki Lauda is fighting for a breath   
He feels heat in his entire body   
He feels his lungs empty   
He opens his eyes looking around trying to figure out what's happening   
Soon he looses his Consciousness with the same question spinning around his head   
"Am I Going To Die? "

 

James Hunt runs to the hospital the moment he learns it  
Ignoring everyone and everything he gets in his car driving to this German hospital his husband is heading to   
When he arrives he looks for him  
Shouts his name   
But no  
They won't let him go   
"Damn It " James whispers before bursting into tears 

 

Kimi Raikkonen is crying in Marlene's Hands   
"I Want Daddy Niki! " he says between sobs   
"Don't Worry " Marlene tries to calm the boy down   
Marlene has the hardest job to do   
She wanders what will happen if one day both of his daddies crush into each other and never come back   
She just doesn't want to think about it   
Nothing so terrible can happen   
Or at least that's what she wishes 

 

Niki Lauda is still fighting for a breath   
But then something changes   
He feels fresh air to his lungs   
Something is touching his mouth making him want to cough but no   
He doesn't   
This something helps him breathe   
This something keeps him Alive   
He falls asleep again with the image of James and his son in his mind this time 

James Hunt? He Vomits in the bathroom, not able to handle the stress of something he caused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that POV's won't work from now on so >_


	3. Take the pain away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki's days in the hospital are the hardest days of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been sooo long since this but I guess it's time to come back to it! I don't know how it will go but it's worth trying

The moment the nurse takes the first bandage off he feels like crying. He thought taking the first breathe all by himself without the tube pushing fresh air to his damaged lungs was hard but damn it this is harder. James is outside. Niki requested he stays outside. The view of your lovers burned flesh isn't the best one. Generally, this view of your lover isn't good. He screams. Moans, gasps and screams. He bites his finger ttrying to prevent himself from screaming louder. 

James Hunt is playing with his lighter outside trying to ignore the screams coming from Niki Lauda in the room he is standing outside of. 

Kimi Raikkonen is still home, with Marlene asking about his 2 fathers that both disappeared lately but always gets a fake story of them being on a trip from Marlene. 

When Niki Lauda tries to cry he realizes he can't. He can just sob. Scream & sob. All he asks is James Hunt to keep on holding his hand. Maybe this can take his pain away. 

Dreams are never sweet for both. But when the ones wakes up with a scream or a gasp he wakes the other up as well, rescuing him from his nightmare. 

When Niki struggles for a proper breathe James is always there helping him take it. 

Kimi Raikkonen is playing with his toys, watchingTV and llistening to music, drawing and painting all with Marlene's help. He keeps on wondering why his parents aren't home yet but Marlene's story of them staying in Germany till the next GP is convincing enough to wash his worries away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos are far more than appreciated ♡


	4. No more tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi sees his fathers for the first time after Niki's accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood of writing another chapter so here it is ♥   
> Hope you like it

Kimi Raikkonen was waiting for his parents for long enough. One day when the door finally opens and James walks in a bright smile appears on his face. But soon, it disappears as Niki walks in.   
"Daddy Niki? " he asks, his eyes getting wet 

Niki Lauda doesn't know what to say. His burns are surely unpleasant for anyone seeing him but, Kimi is his own son. 

James Hunt hugs Kimi Raikkonen, trying to explain to him what happened to his father.   
It's hard, he knows. He wonders how Niki feels. It must be even harder for him. 

It truly is hard for Niki. He feels like crying and this time he realizes his eyes can once again produce tears. Because he is crying. He locks himself to his room spending his time crying to the pillow. 

Kimi knocks the door after his long talk with James. He is young, but he understands. He moves closer to Niki who is now turned so he doesn't face him and hugs his leg surprising him.

"Does it hurt Daddy? " Kimi asks him, laying in his chest in the bed, James lying next to them. It does hurt but, Niki would never confess. Not only to Kimi but also to James & anyone else.   
"No. " he whispers to his ears leaving a kiss to his son's hair. 

They fall asleep together. This would never break their family. Nothing ever will. That's what he told himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes   
> And sorry for this being small   
> Kudos appreciated ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to Write The First Chapter From Different POV's   
> I don't know about the following ones though   
> Sorry for Any Mistakes   
> Leave Kudos/Comment to tell me your opinion   
> Love You All ♥


End file.
